Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux
Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケーシュー·ライックエーフラ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; shortened as "ダーッケー·ライック"; born Rancelle Meierre Raine Chidorikawa Damson on December 7, 1983 in Nantan-shi, Kyoto, Japan) is a North Chevronian actress, voice actress, singer and director affliated with Oxford Talent Agency. She is known for her roles in several TV series, such as Encounters: The Truth About Evidence, Counterforce, Pyrolandia, Bloodheart : Devotion and Atlantic Force, as well as Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force, and Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, among others. As a recording artist, Darkkauciux sings several theme songs from various TV series, including the Fantasy Hero Legion and Tokushu-tai series franchises, under her alternative rock band, Faiz Broadcasting Network (formerly Dr. Petrovsky). Personal life Darkkauciux was born in Nantan-shi, Kyoto, Japan to Darwin Damson, a half-Filipino and half-North Chevronian and Sayaka Chidorikawa, a half-Japanese and half-North Chevronian. She was brought by her parents in North Chevron where she grew up most of her life after her parents were both migrated to the same country. She later finished Theater Arts at the Ranzukan University last 2005. In 2008, Rykkhofhra's screen name, Casey Gonzales, was later changed into her current screen name, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. In 2012, Darkkauciux married Delaine Morse, a former lady reporter-turned-actress. Career Darkkauciux started to came out in television when she joined several singing and dancing contests in the noontime show, Lunchtime, Game Time and Party Time during her childhood. She is popularly well-known before as "Casey Gonzales" when she joined Celebrity Explorers in 2004 and won as the Ultimate Explorer Survivor. Her blooming popularity continues when she portrayed Penelope Park in GP-NET's phenomenal action-drama series, Encounters The Truth About Evidence in 2005 and as Parkauna Rowantha O. de Rantella in GP-NET's phenomenal fantasy series, Counterforce in 2006. Her directing job started in 2005 when she directed a short film entitled Grasslands which won at Filmania Chevronian in 2005. But her biggest break in directing job when she directed her own show, Counterforce, in 2006. Darkkauciux received many acting and directing awards. Her most recent award was the Best Drama Actress in previously Chevronian Star Awards 2010 for her exceptional portrayal of Sardonyx Farawami in anime series Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph seasons 1 and 2 R2X. In 2012 again, Darkkauciux portrayed Gunawan twins, Raiken and Raidon, in the third installment of 15 Instincts franchise, The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Unlock the Lost Key. Aside from that, she portrayed Romera in the weekly primetime show, Romera's Diary, and also portrayed Raffy Fukami / FajarSilver in J.F. Sentai FajaRanger. Darkkauciux had a cameo appearance in Mikaela the Drummer Girl, until she became part of the official cast in its second season as Ayase Hisui. She is also chosen to portray Genesis Shirou / Blue Vampire 1 in first unofficial (now 18th) Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger. In 2013, Darkkauciux was also chosen to portray (as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer) and direct (along with R. Haley Nishizono) the second unofficial (now 19th) FHL series, Monsters In The Sea. Aside from that, she had a cameo appearance in Big Switch! as Kyle in adult form and in The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Final Judgement as the primary villain, Parthenon in human form. She is also included in the main cast of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser as Ryota Matsukaze / Beetle Crosser. Later on, Darkkauciux was part of the cast of Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi as Rakuto Todayama / Knight Pirate. In 2014, Darkkauciux portrayed Nathreikka von Karthana / Mondrek 27 in the 20th installment of the Fantasy Hero Legion franchise, The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana. Aside from that, she also portrayed Anaira Takahara / Ghost Patrol Officer 1 in 10th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad. In 2015, Darkkauciux portrayed Anaira Hanazawa/Dragon Wizard 1 in the 12th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. Despite of filming Dragon Wizard Force, she also portrayed Chiharu Mendoza/Chisato Fernandez, the intellectually disabled protagonist in the Sunday primetime telenovela, Sortilegio. In 2016, Darkkauciux appeared in the 14th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad, as Raijin/Omicron, opposite child star Natsumi Morioka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. After her appearance in Vampire Squad, she was chosen to portray Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01, the main protagonist of the 17th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. In 2017, Darkkauciux returned back in voice acting, and she voiced Scarlet Hanazono in the North Chevronian anime series, Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono. Aside from that, she stars in the 20th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Discography These are songs which were sung by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. NOTE: Includes those songs which were collaborated by another artist. Songs which were sung by Rykkhofhra under Dr. Petrovsky/Faiz Broadcasting Network, Bafferr's Tribe and Chronicles of Lamina were not included. *2017 - Fires of Oration (Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters insert song; as Anaira Hanamori) *2017 - Unjudged Fates (Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono insert song; with Midori Sawada) *2017 - REVIVING LEGEND (Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters: The Great TV Network Taisen theme) *2017 - Armored Giant Steps (Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters insert song; Anaira and Erika Hayashibara's theme; with Kumiko Sugiura) *2016 - One Day (The Prodigal Archer theme song) *2016 - The Next Stage ~ARMORED FIGHTER 01~ (Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters insert song; Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01's theme) *2016 - The True Light (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force insert song; Anaira Hanazawa/Dragon Wizard Ultimate Evolution's 2nd Theme) *2015 - A Love For My Love (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force insert song; Anaira and Evangeline Hanazawa's theme; with Natsumi Morioka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *2015 - The End Justifies ~02 · 18 · 2015~ (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force 6th ED theme; with Anaira Ramones of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *2015 - Escalation ~02 · 18 · 2015~ (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force 5th ED theme; with Ryuunosuke Ikari) *2015 - Reckless Fire ~02 · 18 · 2015~ (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force insert song; Anaira Hanazawa's theme) *2014 - MAGIC BURST (The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana opening theme) *2013 - Go On For Nothing (Project Yuusuke insert song) *2013 - Rock Up! (Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi character song for Rakuto Todayama / Knight Pirate) *2013 - UNKNOWN MYSTERIES (Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi insert song; with Reiko Mikami) *2013 - Forbidden Reason (Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser 3rd OP theme) *2013 - Change the Future to Present ~ MONSTER SLAYERS (Monsters In The Sea 2nd OP theme; with Marvelous Takahashi) *2013 - Monster Slayers: Save the Present For A Peaceful Future (Monsters In The Sea The Movie: The Great Human-Water Aswang Battle theme song; with other singers of Slayer Fusion Music Nation) *2013 - Future One (Ambrose eu Kisaragi's 2nd character song) *2013 - Fury Of A Slayer (insert song for Monsters In The Sea) *2013 - Blue Slayer ~ Brave Slayer From The Future (Ambrose eu Kisaragi's 1st character song) *2013 - Monster Slayers FIGHT AND WIN (insert song for Monsters In The Sea; with CHANGE) *2012 - Doki-doki Dance Anthem (Ayase Hisui's character song/Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2 insert song) *2012 - eve (Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2 3rd ED theme) *2012 - Haruka (Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2 1st ED theme/Ayase Hisui's character song) *2012 - Aim High For Victory (Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2 2nd OP theme; with Natsumi Daidouji) *2012 - MAYDAY (Mikaela the Drummer Girl 2nd OP theme) *2012 - Kimi wo mammotte, kimo wo aishite (Mikaela the Drummer Girl 1st OP theme; with Natsumi Daidouji and Akira Nagashima) *2012 - Shiren to shōri no aji (A Taste of Trials and Victories) (Mikaela the Drummer Girl character song for S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S.; with Natsumi Daidouji and Akira Nagashima) *2012 - FIGHT!~Vampires Of Justice! (Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger insert song; with CYRIAN) *2012 - The Vampire Leader Who Fights For Justice (also known as FIGHT!~Vampires Of Justice!~Genesis Shirou version~; Genesis Shirou's character song) *2012 - Shining Justice (Raffy Fukami's character song) *2012 - Tentai Kansoku (Romera's Diary OP theme) *2012 - Tomodachi no uta (Romera's Diary ED theme) *2011 - Ayumi (Atlantic Force 7th ED theme; with CYRIAN, Vincent Karasu Kawashima and Nakatsu Hamashiro) *2011 - Stairway Generation (Atlantic Force 7th OP theme; with NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT) *2011 - My Last Emotion (Atlantic Force 4th OP theme) *2010 - Road for My Deal Raid (Gurren Fujimori's character song) *2010 - Provoked Dilemma (Bloodheart : Devotion 6th OP theme; with Daisuke Nogawa) *2010 - My Devotion In My Eyes (Bloodheart : Devotion 5th OP theme, with Mildred Ashford *2010 - Redemption Adventure (Bloodheart : Devotion 1st OP theme; with CYRIAN, Vincent Karasu Kawashima and Akira Nagashima) *2007 - 727 (Impostor VS. The Real One OP theme) *2007 - Real Love (Pyrolandia OP theme) *2006 - So Close (Counterforce OP theme) *2005 - Crazy For You (Encounters: The Truth About Evidence main theme) Live action television series Television animation Movies Original video animation (OVA) Television specials Video games Web movies Awards and recognitions in acting and directing Original Works 'Television' *'2018' Tokushu-tai Ghost Chasers (as creator, writer) *'2018' The Ghost Protector (as creator, writer) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Sports Heroes (as creator) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Rhythm Mixers (as creator) *'2017' 9th Command (as creator) *'2017' Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown (as creator) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters (as creator, writer and director) *'2017' Seito-kaichō Massacre (as creator) *'2017' Scarlet Archer: The Legend of Scarlet Hanazono (as creator) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada (as creator, writer) *'2017' Codename: Kaede (as creator, writer) *'2017' Reality x Revelation (as creator, writer) *'2017' Into the Arrows (as creator, writer) *'2016' The Prodigal Archer (as creator, writer) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force (as creator, writer) *'2016' Sengoku no Miko (as creator, writer) *'2016' Always With You Forever (as creator, writer) *'2016' Colors Of Navigation (as creator, writer) *'2016' Forced Rivals (as creator, writer) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters (as creator, writer, director) *'2016' Passion Rose (as creator, head writer) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Space Express (as creator, writer) *'2016' Operation : Metamorphosis (as creator, writer) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Time Chasers (as creator, writer) *'2016' Nocturnal Project (as creator, writer) *'2015' Sortilegio (as creator, writer) *'2015' Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad (as creator, writer) *'2015' Tokushu-tai Chaser GP (as creator, writer) *'2015' Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force (as creator, writer, director) *'2015' Diary Of A Street Dancer (as creator, writer) *'2015' Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada (as creator, writer) *'2014' Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad (as creator, writer) *'2014' Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters (as creator, writer) *'2014' I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A (as creator, writer) *'2014' Tokushu-tai Acceleration X (as creator, writer) *'2014' Tokushu-tai Marine Force (as creator, writer) *'2014' The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana (as creator, writer, director) *'2013' Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser (as creator; collaboration with Ryo Takatori) *'2013' Monsters In The Sea (as creator, collaboration with Ryosuke Sumihara; director, collaboration with R. Haley Nishizono) *'2012' Romera's Diary (as creator; director, collaboration with R. Haley Nishizono) *'2011' Atlantic Force (as creator, collaboration with Akira Hyugira; director, colaboration with Darren Rwanda, Jr.) *'2008' The Face Of Vendetta (as creator and director, under the name "Casey Gonzales") *'2007' Impostor VS. The Real One (as creator and director, under the name "Casey Gonzales") *'2007' Pyrolandia (as creator and director, under the name "Casey Gonzales") *'2006' Counterforce (as creator and director, under the name "Casey Gonzales") 'Movies' *'2018' Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters: Resolute! Overhaul × Ratings (as creator, writer and director; under the name Rancelle C. Damson) *'2017' 20 Generations: The Tokushu-tai All Team Gathering (as creator, writer and director; under the name Rancelle C. Damson) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters After Saga: Entering Nexus (as creator, writer and director) *'2017' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters: The Great TV Network Taisen (as creator, writer and director) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters vs. Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: The Great Tokushu-tai Team Showdown (as creator, writer and director) *'2016' Counterforce The Movie: The RE-BOOT (as creator, writer and director) *'2016' Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: The Next Mage (as creator, writer and director) *'2015' Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle (as creator, writer, director) *'2014' Nathreikka von Karthana X Monsters In The Sea: The Ultimate Hero Legend War (as creator, writer, director) *'2014' The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana The Movie: Magical Adventures In Space (as creator, writer, director) *'2013' Monsters In The Sea VS. Kyuketsuki Sentai Banpaiger: Key Of Survival (as creator, collaboration with Ryosuke Sumihara; director, collaboration with R. Haley Nishizono) Production and directing career in TV Darkkauciux started her directing career in television in 2006 when she directed her own series, Counterforce. After her successful directing career in the said series, her directing career continues and she directed several shows, mostly of them were shows that she starred (especially Fantasy Hero Legion series and Tokushu-tai series). She also started producing shows last 2011, as Atlantic Force became her first TV show which was produced under Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, a production company firm which she owned as of today after she signed an agreement between her and the GP-NET management. External links *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux's Official Facebook page *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux's Official Facebook account *Official Twitter Account of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Category:North Chevronian Actresses Category:1983 births Category:Actors who appeared in Tokushu-tai series Category:Actors who appeared in Fantasy Hero Legion Series Category:North Chevronian Singers